Friday Nightmares
by YourLittleShoujo
Summary: Isshin's abnormal mind ran crazy, the TV nearly explodes and Ichigo had to sleep in his bed which was now smaller than his closet. This always happened during Fridays—along with every other chaos. Note: Could be misleading.


**Friday Nightmares**

_**Summary:**_ Isshin's abnormal mind runs crazy, the TV nearly explodes from overuse and Ichigo had to sleep in his bed which was now smaller than his closet. This always happened during Fridays—along with every chaos.

* * *

This was purely platonic.

No shameless ideas, irrevocable chances, corrupt thoughts or whatever.

He was only being a friend. Letting her sleep in his bed—with him, in his room, in the middle of the night, just the two of them _alone_. If it were to be anyone else, it wasn't going to be easy.

If it was Rukia Kuchiki, the same thing would apply.

He slept with her before, not in any perverted sense, but that had been an accident. It was late and they had hollows rummaging town for the last 5 hours. She was restless; Ichigo felt like shit and when he woke up the next morning he swore that the bruise on his face wasn't enough for just one ice bag.

His hand was on her hip. Big deal. Like he would've felt it anyway 'cause he was asleep, how was he supposed to know that? Wherever you'd touch Rukia it'd be the same, she had no curves. She was no different to the bamboo sticks his father newly bought a week ago that kept them swaying in the garden which he saw every morning through the glass doors in the living room.

He dealt with the pain near his left eye on his cheek for a whole 2 weeks. By this time, he should've gotten used to it—and he did, but damn who would want to go to school like a rotten potato (or carrot) every day?

That woman had serious issues.

She came back from Seiretei a proud vice-captain and ever since he got his shinigami powers back her stays were frequent. She only slept here on Fridays, depending on her schedule but the twins anticipated every week when she got to eat during family dinners and the movie marathons they'd choose for one hour and the rest would be killer TV.

God dealt with the electric bill later.

17 months without any assurance was a long, long time. Ichigo hated the distance. In times like these, then again, he didn't mind having a _little _space of his own when someone tried to invade his privacy.

He had no idea how he dealt it for 3 months now and how she manages to change everything just like that without a care. At one point, it was amazing.

_And _bitchy.

"You're finally letting out the man in you my son. I am so proud!" Isshin exclaimed happily making Ichigo jump in surprise as he piled up all the pillows he'll need since Rukia usually hogged them at night. The least he wanted was for his dad to find out and now that his head manufactured perverted thoughts again—he was hopeless.

"Don't be stupid. And don't sneak up like thatever. Kami knows what I could do to you" Ichigo threatened in a weak attempt to leave his father fazed, but didn't. Instead, he smiled only wider and creepier than usual.

Extending an arm to pat his son on the shoulder, Isshin sighed contentedly, "Getting that comfortable for tonight eh? If I only knew sooner that the two of you were scr—"

In less than 5 seconds he was thrown from the other end of the room in a loud thud with the hangings on the wall falling on the floor with him and some landing on his head. Hard. Ichigo's face grew red from anger and embarrassment which later on became deeper shades of red

"YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS OLD MAN!"

"Ohhh, you are quite serious about it. Give your father a hug my boy! I can now die a happy man! If Misaki cou—"

"GOT A DEATH WISH NOW?" Ichigo hissed through gritted teeth as his feet stepped harshly on Isshin's face and that mark—for sure—was going to stain his beautiful face (just as Isshin describes).

His father struggled to speak, answering just what his son asked. If he was going to die now, right this moment, he didn't care. He is ecstatic. Happy. Excited for the future of his son with a woman he would never deny even after one million lives came.

"Give…me…b-b-beautiful….grand…babies…"

Wrong answer.

The ryoka stormed away with extra blankets and pillows in hand leaving his father behind in pitch black unconsciousness and that footmark suited him well with the swollen eye. Next time he presumed anything again it ain't going to be that easy. Every step up the stairs lured him closer to a nightmare. How the hell did he agree to this? Even if he didn't Rukia would make him, thus making him a helpless man.

He entered the room seeing her comfortably set in bed clothed in his own polo which he noted was too big for her frame and measured only up to her mid-thigh. The sleeves evidently came loose but at the same time would seemingly adjust her arms when seen from afar. She liked his clothes and usually slept in them. Again, this was a nightmare. Only much, much worse.

"What died down there?" she asked when he came in and didn't imagine him to bother with much pillows.

"My dad" Ichigo replied in irritation throwing Rukia a baby blue blanket, trying as much to get her legs covered before he tried to think about it later that night.

She caught it effortlessly but didn't bother to drape it over her. He was pissed, obviously. And she guessed that Isshin was exaggerating again to bring out his son's inevitable character regarding certain issues. As much as she tried not to ask, curiosity got the best of her.

"What did he say this time?"

Ichigo kept quiet while he eyed her ideally. Wanting to answer her with just one look. To his luck, she dared him with a stare more cynical until it broke him. To her luck, she won. He sighed in defeat, mentally admitting the loss "You wouldn't want to know"

"I've handled worse"

"I just wanna get some sleep 'kay? Save your breath for tomorrow, midget"

He rushed in moving to what he claimed as his side of the bed with Rukia at the right. She lay next to him on her side, in an approximate distance as possible not to touch him with the terms and conditions he managed to come up with if this still manages to come by spontaneously. And while it did, it was best to keep safe. Just in case.

Lying flat on his back, he stared at his beige ceiling for what seemed like the millionth time he got this room. The smear of faded colour tells a tale before he got to call it his own. The entire house seemed to look the same—tainted, old, and worn.

Rukia nudged at his arm, wanting his attention, "You left the light on, idiot"

"Then turn it off. I'm not your butler" he replied, frowning in annoyance

She raised an eyebrow at the idea, "Butler? Well, I like the sound of that"

He faced her to find violet irises staring back. Ichigo lost 17 months with her, and how she physically changed her hair to those eyes boring into his soul made him insane. Technically, Rukia was still Rukia. But _17 months, _god…nothing and no one stayed constant for that long unless it would be beyond their own discretion. Change, somehow, is good. She looked better with her haircut, perfectly shaping her face complimenting every feature that astonished her the most.

She wasn't beautiful any man would hope to have, but she was pretty enough for anyone to fall for her—including himself.

"Liking what you see, huh?" she teased only to find Ichigo staring.

He felt damned for the rest of eternity.

His instinct was to look away, avoid her the rest of the night and just forget everything but either way; the same thing would just happen over and over until he dealt with it personally. For once, he blamed himself for being stupid. And yeah, he'd definitely kill himself later.

Ichigo shifted in place and now lay on his side framing the same position she was in. It was late. Very, very late and the red figures on the alarm clock showed otherwise.

He tried to reach for her hand, holding it into his but then again, he could probably sleep on the floor if ever Rukia tried to kick him off the bed. Or simply just smack him blissfully to wonderland. It's best to just keep still.

"You're quiet" she noted

"Why do you like it here?" he asked

Rukia blinked at him. Once. Twice. Three at the most but just smiled at him, "To be able to sleep in something this soft is way better than in a place confined and dark—"

"No," he interjected "Not that. You're vice-captain now. I don't expect any of that to be heaven still, even though Byakuya approves of it. The girls are happy that you stay for at least three times a week and sleep in my bed on Fridays, sometimes Saturday afternoons when you're being a lazy bitch—"

"Your point is…?"

He sighed before briefly shutting his eyes and opening them again. This time, he didn't refuse. The palm of his hand touched her pale cheek, feeling her skin against his. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes to realize the glow of her face under his touch. Rukia didn't say anything. She didn't know what to feel; shocking at first but if it was Ichigo, she knew—deep inside her—that it was okay.

17 months without her. 17 damn months. He wasn't going to lose anyone again.

"If you leave, it could be forever and maybe, I'd miss you a hell lot more than before"

"Maybe?"

He moved closer to her, slowly closing the distance until their foreheads touched. She didn't move away and inched nearer as possible to him, to his heart. So much for the terms and conditions applied, Rukia thought and smiled. Genuinely the one which distinctively spoke Kuchiki.

"I know Seiretei needs you," he spoke close to a whisper "but, damn it Rukia, don't pledge everything of you. We…I need you just the same"

It had always been there. The ribbon that laced their fate together beyond light-years remained around their limbs, wandering everywhere they went. When she looked at him, amber met violet and everything else faded.

She traced a finger along his tanned jawline and he mesmerized the way she touched him so simply. Now this was the side of her he liked and didn't mind anymore if every Friday night was this amazing. Screw boundaries.

"Speak for yourself. You do the same thing" she reminded him rather brashly. Inverting him with another sense

"I don't enter and exit your place just because of a stack of papers"

She let out a small smile, easing the situation if it led to anything worse "Because you never visit, moron"

"Like what you did…for one year?"

Rukia fell quiet at that. Guilty as said. He was right, it was her fault. Seiretei had her for 100 years, she lived in the same place everyday of every year and in truth, she felt trapped while it suffocated her within her robes until the long lived effect of it would meddle with her life here in Karakura. Gotei 13 held her around the neck; reports to finish and patrols to commit for 24 hours.

All _they_ had were 4 days. If lucky, most was 5 times a week.

But being a Death God was a lifelong job and its only escape was through death—even if she already was dead.

"I do it to protect the people I love," Rukia started "It's more than being just a shinigami. Behind it, so much more is at stake and for your case it's just the same…"

"Tha—"

"But for tonight…I'm pledged only to you, if that's what you want"

She kissed him and it had been meant to be short and sweet but when he kissed back only more passionately, her brain didn't function anymore. The image of their first kiss happened all too differently for Ichigo. He imagined it somewhere near the Senkaimon, full of angst and drama when forced to call their last goodbyes. Here, in bed, bodies grinding against the other, hot and tangled, was way, _way _better.

She first pulled away and his lips ached at the loss. Both of them breathed for air when it lasted longer than expected. Closer than they ever were, this was a beautiful memory.

"It's getting late" Rukia breathed, gaining composure after something that incredible

"There's no school tomorrow"

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

No use in arguing when she had a point, "Yeah, I do"

"Try staying at the manor during Mondays next time" she joked darkly, "I wonder if anything goes further than this"

He had blushed at that but ignored the heat pooling his cheeks, "G'night Rukia"

"Ichigo?"

"Mm?"

"The light's still on"

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

Sucks, right? *bangs head on the wall* your reviews will tell me what you think but I'm taking this opportunity to thank you for reading my first fic *shakes your hand vigorously til' mine falls off*. Uh-oh. I love Ichiruki just as much as you do, perhaps, a whole lot more when they are clearly meant to be together and Kubo just has to stop his teasing. The man just knows how to kill.

Flames are, well, alright but lay it easy on me please. I'm only having a head start. Hope you give me much love *making cute-puppy eyes* Even though I don't know who I am talking to in particular, you guys are just great for reading this. Really.

You may click that cute little button below and make my day *points down*

Thank you my lovely darlings *blows kisses*

-YLShoujo-


End file.
